Shotguns on 24
This is a list of shotguns that appear on 24. Click on the numbered links in each section to see a detailed breakdown of the weapon's use in a particular season. Auto Assault-12 The Auto Assault-12 (AA-12), originally designed and known as the Atchisson Assault Shotgun, is a shotgun developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson. The current 2005 version has been developed over 18 years since the patent was sold to Military Police Systems, Inc. The original design was the basis of several later weapons, including the USAS-12 combat shotgun. The weapon is selective fire, operating as a semi-automatic, or in fully automatic mode at 300 rounds per minute. It is fed from either an 8-shell box magazine, or a 20- or 32-shell drum magazine. * Ithaca 37 The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets, based on a 1915 design by the famous John Browning and John Pedersen. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. In addition, the outline of the gun is clean. Finally, since shells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. Outside the U.S. military, the largest single user of the Ithaca is the Los Angeles Police Department. A weapon based on the Ithaca 37, the Montana T34, appears in 24: The Game. * J.C. Higgins Model 21 Deluxe The J.C. Higgins Model 21 Deluxe is a branded commercial shotgun, originally manufactured in the early 20th century as part of a series by High Standard Arms for the Sears & Roebuck department store chain, and sold in Sears stores and catalogs for many years. * M26 MASS The M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System is a developmental under-barrel shotgun attachment for the Colt M16 and M4 rifles used by the U.S. armed forces, inspired by C-More Systems' Lightweight Shotgun System. It can also be fitted with a pistol grip and stock for use as a stand-alone weapon. It has 12 gauge caliber and is fed with a 3 or 5 round detachable box magazine. * Mossberg 500 Mossberg 500 is a series of pump-action shotguns manufactured by O.F. Mossberg & Sons. Each model has the same basic receiver and action, but varies greatly in bore size, barrel length, choke options, capacity, and construction materials. Altogether, the Mossberg 500 series is currently the best-selling shotgun in the world, and second in total production to the Remington 870. The standard Model 500 is closed at the muzzle end, with the barrel held in place by a bolt in a threaded hole at the end of the magazine tube. * Mossberg 590 The Mossberg 590 is a variant of the Mossberg 500 with an altered magazine tube design. The 590 magazines are open at the muzzle end, and the barrels fit around the magazine tube. The 590 is easier to clean and replace parts of than the 500. There are also 590 models that come with ghost-ring sights. Like the Mossberg 500, the 590 comes in 12 gauge, 20 gauge, and .410 bore caliber and has an effective range of around 40m. * Remington 870 :In-universe article: Remington M870 The Remington Model 870 is a pump-action shotgun manufactured by Remington Arms Company, LLC, widely used by the public for sport shooting, hunting, and personal defense, as well as by law enforcement and military organizations around the world. By 2009, ten million Remington 870 shotguns had been manufactured, and the gun holds the record for best-selling shotgun in history. * Serbu Super Shorty The Serbu Super Shorty is a compact, stockless, pump-action 12-gauge shotgun manufactured by Serbu Firearms. Most models are based on the Mossberg Maverick 88, while some are made from Mossberg 500 and Remington 870 receivers. * Category:Weapons on 24 Category:Lists